Rock A Bye Sponge
by ImaginaryCity
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick are parents for a day! SpongeBob decides to keep his one year old nephew so they can get the real experience of having kids.


Disclaimer: I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants, it's characters, and any of the episodes.

don't forget to submit your reviews after you've read the story

* * *

A boat pulls up to SpongeBob's pineapple, as soon as it stops, SpongeBob emerges from his house and runs over to the boat.

SpongeBob gasp. "Patrick, Gary, my sister and nephew are here!"

Gary zooms out on a motor powered snowboard and stops next to SpongeBob.

"Meow."

Patrick is upstairs in SpongeBob's bed sleeping. A river of drool falls down from his mouth as he turns over in the bed.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob called pleasantly from downstairs. "Oh Patrick!"

From inside the bedroom, footsteps could be heard heading up stairs. The bedroom door opens and there standing was SpongeBob holding an adorable baby sponge who had a diaper on and the exact image of SpongeBob.

SpongeBob sees Patrick still in bed sleeping and gets kind of annoyed. "Patrick, I thought you were ready."

Patrick wakes up hearing SpongeBob, his voice is kind of sleepy. "Ready for what?"

SpongeBob walks to the bed. "Ready to help me take care of SpongeTodd."

SpongeTodd, the baby, starts sucking his own thumb.

Patrick takes a look at SpongeTodd and then back at SpongeBob. He gasp. "There's two of you!"

"Patrick! This is my nephew, SpongeTodd, remember we'd agreed to take care of him for a day."

Patrick stared blankly at SpongeBob with his mouth opened. "Uhh…" he closed his mouth quickly. "Oh yea!"

"You know Patrick, since SpongeTodd is staying for the day, this will be our chance to see what it's like to be parents."

Patrick jumped up for joy and stood on top of the bed. "Oh! This is going to be so exciting!"

* * *

Later on that day… Patrick and SpongeBob head out to an outlet store to pick out clothes for SpongeTodd and themselves.

They pass by the diaper section, Patrick smiles. "It seems like yesterday I was in diapers." A flash back cloud of yesterday appears over Patrick's head, showing him in diapers.

They pass by the baby clothes, SpongeTodd points at some pajamas that have peanuts on them.

Patrick looks at SpongeTodd. "I think somebody wants to get a pair of pajamas!"

"Is it true? You want to get a pair of pajamas?"

SpongeTodd smiles at both of them.

Patrick and SpongeBob walk to where the pajamas are. "Patrick, these are really cute."

"Oh! I know, I wonder do they have my size!" Patrick immediately starts searching for his size, throwing all pajamas behind him that weren't his size. "Is this it? Or this? No wait, or maybe this?!"

SpongeBob stood there holding his nephew. "Uh, Patrick, these clothes are only made to fit babies."

"Tartar sauce!"

"Hey!" SpongeBob focused his eyes across the room, at a pair of clothes he likes. He hands Patrick SpongeTodd. "I really need to try that on!"

Patrick sighs. "SpongeBob, it's just a pair of clothes, no need to get over excited."

Patrick sat down by the fitting room with SpongeTodd awaiting for SpongeBob to come out.

SpongeTodd begins to get a little bored, so he decides to pull Patrick's eyelids for fun.

"Ouch!"

SpongeTodd laughs and so does Patrick.

"Do it again!"

SpongeBob walks out of the fitting room in a red dress. "Patrick, does this make my butt look big?" He turns to the side.

"It sure does."

SpongeBob marches up to Patrick and hits him with the red purse that came with it.

* * *

After they finished shopping, they stopped by Goofy Goober's Ice Cream party boat.

SpongeBob takes SpongeTodd to the kiddy area and gives him a strawberry ice cream cone while Patrick heads straight to the bar.

Patrick holds out one finger. "One root beer float, please."

The bartender pours him a glass and slides it towards his direction.

"Thanks."

After SpongeTodd ate his ice cream, SpongeBob placed him on the mini marry go round with the other children.

"Push! Push!" The kids on the merry go round cheered.

SpongeBob pushed with all his might and fast goes the merry go round, along with the ice cream SpongeTodd just threw up which landed directly in the other kids face and all over SpongeTodd's clothes.

"Oh, no!" SpongeBob grabbed his nephew. "We better get you cleaned up." He takes SpongeTodd to the restroom.

Patrick is now sitting somewhat unconsciously at the bar with eight empty glasses in front of him.

SpongeBob walks out of the bathroom with his nephew cleaned again. He sees a display of ice cream and points at it.

"Ba ba."

"No, SpongeTodd, you had enough."

"Ba ba!"

"SpongeTodd, you can't have any more ice cream."

SpongeTodd starts crying loudly and even louder as they walk further and further away from the ice cream.

"Aw, don't cry."

Everyone in the party boat looks at SpongeBob.

"Uh…uh…uh…" SpongeBob faces his nephew towards his face and began making a series of goofy noises and faces. "Look at the funny face! Doo-dah-doo-dah-doo! Look at the funny face!"

SpongeTodd attention was caught for a second but then he started back crying again.

SpongeBob walks up to the bar with the crying baby. "Patrick, can you help me here?"

Patrick smiles at him silly then falls out of his chair and onto the floor.

* * *

Night time falls… SpongeBob arrives at his pineapple carrying his nephew on his shoulder and Patrick on the other.

He places SpongeTodd on his chair for a minute and then throws Patrick on the couch.

SpongeBob picks his nephew back up and takes him upstairs to his crib. He walks back downstairs in a pink nightgown and curlers, holding a pillow.

He throws the pillow at Patrick's head, intentionally waking him up.

"Don't stop the party!" Patrick rubs his eyes together and sees SpongeBob standing there tapping his foot angrily. "What? What?"

"Patrick Star, don't you what me. You embarrassed me earlier today!"

"Come on, now SpongeBob, are you sure it was me?"

"Yes, Patrick! You were suppose to help me take care of the baby, but instead you stayed at the bar drinking root beer floaties."

"Well…well… you were taking care of the baby!"

"Patrick, how could you? We made a commitment and you're not doing your share!"

"Okay. Tomorrow I promise to make it up to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay, you can come upstairs."

"Oh yes!"

"Shhh…Patrick, SpongeTodd is sleeping."

"Oh, right" Patrick's mouth transformed into a tiny size. "Oh yes!" It came out as a whisper.

Patrick gets into SpongeBob's bed. "Goodnight, SpongeBob."

SpongeBob gets into bed, next to Patrick. "Goodnight, Patrick."

* * *

The next day…

SpongeBob is downstairs at the stove. "Patrick, Breakfast is ready!"

Patrick walks downstairs into the kitchen, and stares at his huge breakfast on the table which consist of sausage, muffins, eggs, bacon, coffee, pancakes, and toast.

Patrick looks in amazement. "All right! All this parenting stuff makes me hungry!

He lifts up the table and pours everything on it down his throat, then belches.

SpongeBob is now cleaning the kitchen, washing the dishes, and trying to feed SpongeTodd, all at the same time.

"Patrick, do you think you can give me a hand with SpongeTodd? My hands are kinda full."

SpongeBob's trying to feed his nephew but he refuses to open his mouth.

Patrick finishes his cup of coffee. "Ah. Wish I could, but my hands are kinda full." He's holding a doughnut with sprinkles.

"Patrick! Remember your promise?"

"Ok, fine." Patrick picks up SpongeTodd and SpongeBob hands him the baby food.

"Phew, it's tough being a parent." SpongeBob continued scrubbing the dishes, mopping the floor, cleaning the kitchen table, and the kitchen window. He appears to have four arms doing all the work at the same time.

Patrick relaxes in the living room watching TV and eating out a jar of chocolate.

"Look at that coconut!" He starts laughing.

"Ba!" SpongeTodd points at the jar of chocolate.

"You want some of this?"

SpongeTodd smiles.

"Here you go little fella." He places the jar in front of SpongeTodd.

An hour later, SpongeBob walks into the living room after cleaning and sees his nephew covered in chocolate.

"Patrick!"

Patrick's still relaxing on his chair, watching TV. "What?"

"Don't "what" me, Mr. Man." He grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

"Hey, I'm missing the coconut!"

"SpongeTodd looks a mess!"

"Well maybe you should clean him."

"Patrick, is this how it's going to be when we have kids? You're just going to let me do all the hard work while you watch TV all day?"

"Of course not. I'll get a job while you stay home and do all the hard work."

SpongeBob gasp. "Just help me clean SpongeTodd! My sister is picking him up today and she's expecting her baby to be clean."

Patrick placed SpongeTodd in the bath water. "SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob ignored him. "You like the bubbles don't you? That's a good baby, yes you are!"

"SpongeBob, about what I said…"

"Here's the rubber ducky, who wants the rubber ducky?"

SpongeTodd giggles and splashes water. When SpongeBob gives his nephew the rubber duck, he plays with it and make spit bubbles.

"SpongeBob, listen I'm really sorry about what I said."

SpongeBob didn't say anything.

"If we could have SpongeTodd for another day, oh! I would, I would defiantly make it up to you big time by helping out."

"You really mean that, Patrick?"

"Seriously, I would start by giving you a break while I tend to the baby. But, you said he's going back home today, so…"

"Are you kidding me! I was just messing with you, he's staying for another day. You can make it up to me, just like you said! I'm going downstairs to take my break now."

Patrick looks in complete shock as SpongeBob leaves.

* * *

End


End file.
